Full Moon
by MiaWLR
Summary: "Sorry…" I whispered sadly. The truth is that I had overdone it that time. It was just that I was under much pressure."No, it's me that I have to apologize" he said. Oh my god, again he blamed himself!"Stop that!" I cried. Renesmee/Jacob conversation. Rated T just to be safe...


**A/N: Hi! This is my first story so don't be too harsh. Also, I'm from Greece and this story may have a lot of mistakes... grammar, vocabulary, spelling or... anything! Thanks in advance for reading!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything the characters are from the twilight series written by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Great! I was the bad now! As if it was my fault that Jacob had lost his temper again! Of course dad insisted on keeping some distance from him for my safety. But how could I be safe with the absence of someone I couldn't live without? Sometimes daddy is so absolute. I thought he could understand me but my physical safety was everything that mattered to him. He didn't care about my feelings. At least mum would understand.. I suppose. Anyways, the best thing about imprinting it is that Jacob can never get really angry with me. After some minutes he would hug me and apologize even if I was the one that had made a mistake. And that is what I needed now. His embrace... I ran as fast as I could to reach him because apart from the fact that I wanted him badly I was also in need of getting some fresh air. When I could hear his heartbeat I cut down the pace of my running until I was just walking. I stared at him with empathy and reached him.

"Sorry…" I whispered sadly. The truth is that I had overdone it that time. It was that I was just under much pressure.

"No, the one that has to apologize is me" he said. Oh my god, he blamed himself again!

"Stop that!" I cried.

"I will..." He waited. _What did he mean now?_ "I will leave you so that I cannot harm you anymore... I..."

"I mean to stop apologizing about everything."

"But my love, it's me the one that makes you feel sad, that's what I want to fix..."

"Nawh! You are everything to me and you know that!" I was pissed off... _How could he thing something like that!_

"Nessie listen to me!"

"No, you listen to me Jacob Black! Let me explain! It's not yours or mine or nobody's fault. It's the whole situation that drives me crazy. All day I do nothing but arguing with everyone. I cannot handle it. You want me all the time with you and I don't say that it's a bad thing but there are sometimes that I need my privacy. Also when you get angry and you lose control -that's a danger according to my dad-..."

"You know that I cannot harm you."

"Let me finish! And then I have to face him explaining him again and again that staying away from you would be pointless as I cannot leave without you. As if he can't read it in my mind! Furthermore, I don't care about school! Rose has many expectations from me , she wants a normal life for me which means for her studying , going to school etc. As if I am normal! Even my soul-mate is my natural enemy! And then it's Carlisle who is examining me 3 times a day. He is measuring even the mm I gain! Jasper takes me everyday for self control lessons. For god's shake! I can't handle all these! I need a break!"I explained. Now I felt much better...one long minute passed when Jake talked again.

"Honey..." He tried to find the words that would fit the best. "I think you are under much pressure… you should calm down a little and talk to Edward. I'm sure that he'll understand you... or better I will talk to him and to everyone, you are right you need your space..." That was a relief.

"Thanks Jake, you're the best! I do not know what I would do without you!" I said warmly.

He leaned and his lips met mine... As always he was very warm, it didn't bother me, neither did him. Even though there is a difference between our natures every time we kissed it felt like we were meant to be together. Nothing could destroy that moment, everything felt perfect. His lips, wet, were moving rhythmically to mine with a lot of passion. I couldn't escape from his embrace and his lips, I didn't want to. I was magnetised every time I touched him. My whole body tried to come closer, as much as it was possible. Sometimes, I just couldn't control myself, it was worse than blood. He made me want more than a kiss... Of course I was only 6 years old but I looked like 17! My hormones were keeping up according to my 17-year-old body. Moments later, I realised that we had to stop. I broke the kiss and then I stared deep in his warm black eyes in which I could see my favorite brown wolf.

"I feel much better now" I told him. He pecked me to the lips.

"Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright" He reassured me. That was what I wanted to hear…

"I know that because I have got you by my side. Can you go now to talk to him?" I pleaded him.

I could feel now my throat burning after all these.

"I need to hunt" I stated. I kissed him again.

"Okay honey." He stood up. He kissed me one more time he said "I love you" and he disappeared. I stared on the direction he had passed. I missed mum...

I started running from the opposite direction. _Where was she and what had she found?_ I thought while I was running. I could hear now tongues slipping in the water and bringing it into their mouths. I could also listen to their heart beating and growing faster while I was approaching them. I could feel now how much I was in need of their blood. It was hunt time now. Nothing else mattered. I took a deep breath and smelled their blood in the air. In the same time I had chosen my victim. It was the bigger male between all the deers. Before I had realised it I was moving. It took me no longer than 30 secs to reach it. I pulled my sharp teeth into its neck and I heard its flesh scratching. I slurped the blood and I felt my neck calming down but again it wasn't enough. I threw the dead empty body on the ground. I took a deep breath again. I cough a nice smell in the air and I followed it. I grabbed an unlucky male deer not very big that time but tasty. Now my thirst had led down. I decided that I had to turn back. Now Jake will have finished. I ran in a middle speed. While I was running back to home I cough a very sweet scent. It belonged to a human. I hissed. I got wild. Although I was fool that smell was different. My throat burned. I ran to the direction of the blood. Oh my god! I though loudly. _What am I doing?_ I stopped. I turned unwillingly to my track and I followed it. That was the first time I was thankful to Jasper that had taught me how to control my thirst. I was proud of myself now. I smiled to my little achievement.

I approached the big house. Everyone was watching me in an apologetic face. Jake did what he promised. He talked to everyone. _How much could he do for me?_ I felt embarrassed. _Was all that fighting worth to last so much?_ Now that, as I could see, the family was in an alert and mum was away? I was so selfish. I looked dad in his eyes. I feel sorry, I though. I knew he could hear me. "Let's go outside" He said in a low voice. He crossed the inside aisle and I followed him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. New chapters coming soon! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
